Survive The Impossible
by DestinyRide
Summary: Max faces demons that no one can understand. Can Carlisle make her pain go away?
1. Chapter One

Max P.O.V

Beneath my feet, torn to shreds, body parts detached. My flock lie there helpless, not breathing, not moving, silent. I couldn't make out much of anything. It was dark. I was frozen in place in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. Is this real? I continued to question as the silence overwhelmed me. Here in the middle of this vast forest. I had thought it was going to be safe. We had set up camp a few miles down the trail. Living here for weeks, happy. It didn't take much to satisfy us as long as we were together, and breathing. It's all over now. Done. Game over. The school has won at last. Though maybe they want to finish me off too or just see me suffer. At this point, I don't care.

"M-max." My eyes widened. I could barely hear Angel saying my name. I quickly scoped the area finally spotting her. "M-max." She said again. I ran to her fast. She was in bad shape. Her wing was halfway ripped from her back, I could see right through her hand, not to mention the great big gash on her abdomen. She was bleeding profusely. I could tell that she was in tremendous pain. I sat down next to her, slowly moving her head to my lap. "Everything hurts Max." Tears began to form in my eyes no matter how hard I was fighting them back. "I know Angel, it will all be over soon. I promise." Stroking my fingers through her blood stained hair. "It's going to be okay, I love you don't you ever forget that." I whispered to her. Her consciousness began to fade away. I began to uncontrollably sob. My heart sunk deep into my chest.

My whole life purpose was to protect my family, the only people I have ever known and loved and now, they are gone, non existent, dead. Again it was silent. I was frozen. What do I do now? I have nothing and nobody. I can't just leave them here. I sat there unknowing what to feel, to think, to say or do. Hours past of silence. I hadn't moved a muscle. The sun began to sprinkle through the trees allowing me to see the horrifying remains of my flock. I have seen some pretty screwed up things in my lifetime but nothing like this. Fangs head to the far left of me, eyes still open. His body behind me, limbs hanging on by shreds of skin. Iggy, to my I immediate right torn in half at the waist. Gazzy, lying next to Fangs body in a pool of blood. Poor Nudge, hanging from a tree branch by her wings that were almost torn off of her body. Totals little body crushed underneath a big rock. Taking in my surroundings I started to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes tight continuing to breathe. There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I held onto my stomach tight but the feeling got worse.

Suddenly I felt something on my right shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, I'm going to help you." Said a concerned voice. I was still trying to catch my breath clenching my eyes tight. I felt arms slowly pick me up. Then I heard wind furiously passing my ears. Who ever this was ran unbelievingly fast. Angels blood was all over me and now getting all over who ever this was. They obviously didn't care that I had wings considering the fact that my wings had been out this whole time, then again this could be some creep from the school for all I know. My breathing slowed. The sound of the wind began to fade. We had come to a stop. I opened my eyes. The man set me down to my feet. He looked concerned. He was tall with dirty blond hair. His skin was fairly pale. He looked too perfect with his copper colored eyes. "I'm Carlisle." Said the man. He half smiled. I blinked. My eyes began to wonder to the big red blood stain on his seemingly nice white dress shirt. "It's okay, I have more shirts just like this one. Are you hurt?" I shook my head no. "Why don't you come inside and get cleaned up? I can promise you that you will be safe here." He said determined. I didn't say anything. He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I paused for a moment. Who was this guy, and why is he so willing to help me? Maybe it's a trap, he could be working with the school. I took a deep breath. I had nowhere else to go. Swallowing my pride I had decided to walk through the door.

I slowly walked into Carlisles' home. His house was beautiful. Everything looked so clean and perfectly in place. The walls were a darker color. The furniture was a faint peach color. The darker walls and lighter furniture complemented each other well. I thought out quick escape routes just incase anything bad happened. The house had many windows witch made it easy. Carlisle seemed nice, but trust is to be earned not given. "How about I give you some clean clothes and you can take a hot shower." He smiled. I nodded. Following him to the bathroom, he turned the water on then left the room. About a minute later he came back with some clothes and set them on the sink. He then left the room again closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath. Stepping into the warm water felt so good. The feeling of the warm water on my skin felt incredible. I can't remember the last time I got to bathe in a real shower, yet alone with hot water. I washed the blood from my body. The water at my feet was bright red, I watched it intently as it swirled down the drain like a tornado. I felt bad getting his house all dirty. I cleaned all the blood that splashed to the sides of the tub the best I could. Soon enough I was clean. I grabbed the towel that was hanging outside the shower and put on the clothes that Carlisle had gotten me. The pants were plaid red and black with two strings at the top to adjust the waist size, they were a bit long on me. The shirt was just a plain grey T-shirt. That was a little big as well. I opened the door feeling the cold breeze on my face. I could hear Carlisle down the hall, It sounded like he was washing dishes. The smell of food began to fill my nostrils. "I don't cook much, but I figured you might be hungry so I made some frozen chicken for you." Carlisle smiled and set a plate of food down on the counter.

I sat down on the bar stool that was behind the counter and stuffed my face. I was starving. I looked up at him. He half smiled. I looked at the clock, it was about 10am now. I finished the last of my food. Carlisle took my plate to the sink. A knock on the front door startled me. "Alice? Come in." Carlisle said. He was still standing by the sink. Not long after that a pixy like girl had dashed in hugging Carlisle. "Alice, how are you." He said hugging her back. "I'm good. Who is this?" She let go of Carlisle and smiled at me. "This is..." He looked at me. "Max." I stated lowly. She ran up to me and stuck her hand in my direction. "Hi I'm Alice." I flinched away. She looked sorry as did Carlisle. I guess I may have some PTSD. I always seemed to flinch when someone who wasn't my flock approached me. I missed Fangs touch, and his gentle eyes, Angels little hand in mine as she would fly next to me, Iggy and Gazzys' jokes, and Nudge always wanting to do my hair, even Totals fluffy tail. I frowned. "Max?" Carlisle whispered to me. I must have zoned out. I shook my head back and fourth. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Why don't I show you where you can get some sleep?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and followed him to a bedroom. I had been up all night, I was exhausted. The room was a decent size. It had a queen sized bed centered against the back wall in between two floor to ceiling windows as soon as you walked in. To the right was a white dresser followed by a mirror above it. To the left was a closet. There wasn't much to this room it was plain. It seemed like no one had slept in here for a while. He closed the door and walked out. I lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Carlisle POV

I closed Max's door and headed back to the kitchen. "She's pretty." Alice stated as she winked at me. "Something terrible happened to her. I'm just trying to help." I glared at her. "I had a vision." She said smirking at me. "What was your vision?" I was intrigued. "Well it'd be no fun to ruin it for you now would it?" She was still smirking. I gave her a half smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing." Alice worried about me. I worried about Max. After seeing what she saw in that forest she has every right to not be okay. I can't even imagine what had to of caused that. This girl was beautiful she didn't deserve this. "Well I'm going to head out, I just wanted to check up on you." Alice chimed. She hugged me then ran out the door. I smirked, she was always dashing around and so happy. I'm happy for her.

hopefully Max had fallen asleep, I'm sure she was exhausted. I don't know what it is about this girl, but I'm drawn to her. I wanted to help her. She has the most beautiful wings. I've never seen anything like that before. Alice said she had a vision implying it was about me. I scratched my head. I wouldn't let anything happen to Max. After all, I am a vampire. I wonder how Max will respond to that. She seemed to be comfortable around me or just not caring. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, but that doesn't seem like a option right now. I haven't earned her trust yet. Every time I'd get close to her she would tense or flinch.

I walked up stairs. Quietly opening the door to Max's room, I peaked in. She was asleep with a frown on her face. I closed the door silently. I took a deep breath though I had no need too. I went to grab my laptop and sat in the living room. I began to update my medical charts. Hours passed. I had a bit of charts to catch up on. It was about 8:30pm. I was working on my last chart when I heard the sound of shattering glass coming from Max's room. I could smell blood. Quickly I slammed my laptop closed, grabbed a towel and rushed to her room. I was there in the matter of seconds. She had punched the mirror that was over the dresser. I pushed the towel to her fist. I should have kept a better eye on her. I'm sure she's emotionally unstable. I've worked with troubled people before but she was different. She was stronger than the rest yet so broken I could see it in her eyes. I'm going to do everything in my power to help her.

Max POV

I out stretched my arms and yawned. looking over to the digital clock that was on the end table, it read 8:32pm. I whipped the sleep from my eyes. I can't believe that my family is dead. All of them just gone. I'm alone. How did the erasers find us? Sighing as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I got up and stood in front of the mirror. Look at yourself Max. You're useless, and no one wants you. Fang, the one person who took all your pain away, who was the love of your life, is now dead. Gone forever, and never coming back. A single tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. I looked away from the mirror. I was ugly, I deserved this. This feeling of hurt, pain, and heartache. I looked at myself once more starring myself in the eye. I clenched my fists. The face I saw in the mirror was undeserving and lifeless. I took one more quick glance before taking my fist to the piece of glass that taunted me. As hard as I could I punched my fist into the mirror. It shattered beneath me as I sunk to the floor. My right fist was pulsing blood around the glass shards that had gouged their way into my knuckles. Carlisle rushed into my room. He had a towel ready, he wrapped it around my hand quick. "Come on." He helped me up and put his arm around my shoulders guiding me to the bathroom. I sighed. I sat down on the closed toilet seat. I glanced to my right noticing a splash of blood that I had missed when taking a shower. Carlisle carefully lifted the towel to examine my hand. I winced. He had an apologetic look on his face. "Once we get the shards of glass out you're going to need stitches." He said. He had a look of concern on his face. I couldn't look him in the eye.

Carlisle opened the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a black bag. "I'm going to give you something that will numb your hand." He said. He pulled a syringe out of the bag. My heart began to race. "Max, what's wrong?" He asked. He must have noticed the look of terror on my face. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "No needles. Please?" I croaked. Panic in my voice. "I have to use a needle to stitch up your hand." He said calmly. "Fine, but no meds, okay?" I was worried that he'd disapprove. Carlisle put the syringe back into the bag. My heart began to calm. "I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt." He said. I nodded, acknowledging him that I was ready.

Carlisle removed the towel from my hand once the bleeding calmed down. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my left arm around my knees laying my head face down into my arm. I took a deep breath. He began to remove the shards of glass from my knuckles. I clenched my jaw. I've had worse injuries but this still hurt like hell. Moments later he began to stitch my hand. Now imagine having a needle pierce through your skin sewing you shut over and over again. Now imagine that, plus having to feel it each time it goes through your body. I winced each time the needle pulled my skin back together. I heard Carlisle set the needle down. I slowly looked up and let my eyes readjust to the light. My hand looked like Frankenstein. "Don't worry there should be minimal scaring." Carlisle said. "Thanks." I whispered. He put his bag back under the sink and stood up. "Max." I still couldn't look him in the eye. He then kneeled down to my level as I was still sitting on the toilet seat. "I know you just met me, but if you'd ever like to talk, I'd be happy to listen." He put his hand under my chin gently propping my head up. I met his gaze. Right then and there, I was ready to break. I looked away quickly. He removed his hand. It was silent for a moment. "Would you like some tea?" He asked. I shrugged. He held his hand out. I slowly took it. Carlisle smiled. "Come on."

I laid my head down on the edge of the couch arm waiting for Carlisle's tea. "Be carful, it's hot." He said handing me a red mug. It smelled like spearmint. I drank the whole thing. Carlisle and I sat here in silence for a good while before I became drowsy again fighting to keep my eyes open. Finally I drifted into sleep.

 **Okay 3rd time trying to upload this chapter via mobile, I think this is going to work now, my story is not finished, I am testing the upload on mobile but what do you think so far? R &R please **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Max P.O.V

* "Max!" Fang pointed to the sky. I hadn't seen this many erasers in one place before. Instinctively my flock and I had all taken a fighting stance. We were way  
out numbered this time. They were getting closer. "Remember what I taught you." I said prepared to fight. "Wow Max, you really think you can beat over 200 erasers?" Ari chimed in as he landed in front of me. "Do you count? I mean after all you're  
like 10. Pathetic." I spat. Ari gritted his teeth. "You wait and see Maximum." He then signaled the rest of his followers to attack.

I swung my fist into an erasers face. He yelped. Quickly I turned around and drop kicked another. Three more headed my way. Instead of fighting me they held my  
arms. An eraser on each side. I couldn't move. I dropped to my knees as one of them had kicked me in the leg. I struggled to get lose. "This is it Max. You're done. It's over. I've won." Ari scoffed. The rest of the flock had 4 erasers each, holding  
them in place. Ari whistled. The erasers lined up my flock in front of me. "Fang first." Ari said coldly. Fang whispered "I love you Max." "No! No, please!" I screamed. Ari smiled.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Ari nodded to his companions who held Fang in front of me. They both began to dig their sharp teeth into Fangs neck from each  
side. Blood was now pouring out of his jugular. They continued to maul him. I watched as his face went empty and thoughtless. "Fang!" I sobbed. He didn't make a sound. The erasers continued on his neck. I looked into his vulnerable eyes as his head  
departed from his body, and fell to the ground. *

My eyes snapped open. I was covered in sweat. A tear leaked from my eye and slowly slid down my cheek. I put my hands over my eyes. There was a big white fluffy  
blanket over me along with two nice fluffy pillows shoved beneath my head. I sat up slowly, blinking to get my eyes to adjust. I walked to the kitchen to see what time it was. The clock on the microwave said it was 3:22am.

Carlisle didn't seem to be around. He didn't deserve the burden of having me mope around in his delicate home. I frowned. I decided I was going to go back to the  
place my flock and I had settled down. Should I leave Carlisle a note? I scratched my head. I'm probably just his charity case. He seemed very kind and gentle, but I knew there was something different about him. I didn't mind, I mean after all I am  
a mutant freak myself. I sighed and headed to the front door.

The wind nipped against my face. Winter was beginning. I hate winter. My flock and I always struggled to find a warm place to sleep. We were always on the run  
so we usually slept in trees or made camp somewhere deep in the woods. When it got cold we would all snuggle next to a campfire that Iggy and Gazzy would cook up. I shut the door and unflurred my wings, taking a running start, I was soon airborne.  
The wind poked at my face making my eyes water and my cheeks go numb.

I searched through the trees looking for the spot my flock and I had settled down in. It was pitch black dark and my eyes were watering from the icy wind. After  
forty five minutes of flying I finally spotted what I had hoped been our little spot. Flying closer to the ground I could just barley see Angels pink backpack. I stumbled on my landing as it was hard to see, I tripped over a log and hit my knee on  
a rock. It ripped the pj pants that Carlisle had let me barrow. "Son of a bitch!" I whisper yelled to myself. Warm blood ran down my leg. It seemed to be a deep cut. I rolled my eyes. Great, just great. I thought to myself. How could my life go any  
fucking smoother? I scooted my way over to where our stuff had been. Once I got close enough I noticed everything had been rummaged through and torn up. I pressed my chapped lips together. My hands began to feel numb. I had goose bumps all over my  
body. I deserved this. Deserved to be cold. Deserved to have cut my knee open. I deserved to be nothing.

I sat in the cold musty dark enjoying the feeling of my warm blood making its way down my leg. Ten minutes later the blood ran cold and froze to my leg. Finally  
I decided to lay my head in the damp leafs beneath me, holding my stomach as I shivered. Maybe I will just freeze to death, or a bear will come and eat me. At this point I was done trying. Done trying to be strong. Done trying to survive. Done living.  
I had nothing to live for. This is what Ari wanted. He got his wish. I continued to shiver my self into an uncomfortable unconsciousness.

Carlisle P.O.V

Max had finally fallen asleep on the couch. I grabbed some pillows and blankets for her. I brushed a piece of hair from her beautiful face. "I will make everything  
better I promise." I whispered softly to her. Why was I so drawn to her? Her smell, her face, her thin figure, even her breath taking wings. I smiled at Max as she slept. I stayed watching over her while she tossed and turned. Hours past by and I  
began to get hungry. I sighed. I knew I had to eat. I had barley gotten any blood from my last hunting trip. I kissed Max's forehead very softly before I decide to go fulfill my need. I would be back before she woke up.

I dashed out the door and into the woods. After about an hour I had finally found a big black bear to snack on.

I stalked my prey silently before I made my move. Finally I snapped it's thick neck. He let out a quick yelp as his eyes fluttered shut. "I'm sorry, but I have to eat." I said to the poor bear. I then sunk my fangs into his neck. The bears warm blood flooded into my mouth. This lasted a solid eight minutes before his veins ran dry. After I was done. I cleaned my face. And began to head home.

I wonder how Max will react when she finds out I'm a vampire. She obviously knows I'm not human. I didn't try to hide anything from her. She didn't seem frightened  
when I used my super speed around the house. She seems understanding. Sweet Max I'm coming back to you my dear.

I sprinted home. Opening the door as silently as I could, closing it behind me. I tiptoed into the living room where I had left her. She was gone. In the bathroom  
maybe? I questioned to myself, but the house was silent. I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. Why would she leave? Should I go after her? Her sent was fresh so it'd be easy to find her. I didn't want to be too pushy. Maybe she wants to be alone.  
I scratched my head. I'll just go check on her, if she is okay I'll leave her be for now.

Inhaling her sweet sent left me with a smile. I followed her sent into the deep forest. Once I got closer I began to smell her blood. I knew it was hers from the  
little incident that had occurred earlier this evening. Worried I ran faster, finally approaching an unconscious freezing to death Max. I grabbed her shivering body into my arms. Her clothes were wet from the damp ground. Oh Max you're going to get  
hypothermia. I dashed back home as quickly as I could.

I started a hot bath and put her into the water. She began to open her gorgeous brown eyes. "Hey Max." I stated slowly. She was still shivering. "It's okay you'll  
be warm soon." I reassured her. She blinked and swallowed slightly, wincing as she did so. I then went to feel her forehead to see if she had a fever. Her head was hot but the rest of her was still shaking from the cold. She blinked a couple more  
times. "You don't have to keep saving me, I can take care of myself." She said in a low raspy voice. "Max, you would have frozen to death by sunrise. What were you thinking?" I asked sympathetically. "I don't need to be your charity case. I'm sure  
you have better things to do." She said in-between shivers. "Charity case? I care about you. You're not a charity case. You're a girl who has seen hell and I want to help you. I can help you." I stated calmly. Her shivers began to fade. She swallowed  
again wincing in pain. "How about I get you some warm dry clothes and I'll give you something for your throat." She gave me a half nod not looking me in the eyes. I grabbed one of my long sleeved dark grey sweat shirts and another pair of my  
pj pants. I brought them to the bathroom and set them down on the toilet seat.

Max P.O.V

He set the dry clothes on the toilet seat and left the room. Here I am again poor miserable Max. I didn't deserve his kindness. I was pathetic. I was worthless  
to my flock and I'll be worthless to Carlisle. I gritted my teeth together and began to stand up. Once I put pressure on my left knee I cried out in pain and fell back into the tub. I forgot I busted it open. A second later, Carlisle was knocking  
on the door. "Max, are you alright?" He sounded concerned. I sighed and swallowed my pride once again. "No." I whispered. He slowly opened the door. I was surprised he even heard that. Maybe he hadn't and he was just checking on me. "What's wrong?"  
His voice was tender and sweet. I put one hand on the back of my neck embarrassed. "Um..." I pointed at my knee. I hoped he wasn't mad that I had ripped his pants. "May I take a look?" I nodded slowly in reply.

He gently ripped the pants more to get a better look. My knee was swollen black and blue not to mention the giant gash right in the middle. It was a lot worse  
than I thought it was. I sighed silently to myself. Great Max now you can barley stand on your own. "How did this happen?" He asked, worry in his voice. I cleared my sore throat. "I was flying and when I landed it was dark, there was a log and I had  
tripped over it and banged it onto a rock." I scoffed embarrassed again. "It's alright, let's get you out of the tub and I'll help you change into these clothes." I blushed. He held out both of his hands. I took them and slowly stood up on my right  
leg. He then cautiously wrapped his arm around my waste and lifted me out of the tub. He had moved the clothes to the sink so I could sit on the toilet seat. "Why don't you change into your shirt and then I'll come back and help you with the pants."  
He then left the bathroom and closed the door. I threw my wet T-shirt to the floor and put the long sleeved one that he had left me over my shoulders. Once it was completely on, I hugged myself. It was nice and soft. A slight knock on the door made  
me jump. "May I come in?" He asked gently. I swallowed hard as my throat burned. I could feel my heart speeding up. I didn't want him to see me half naked. I was ugly. He again opened the door slowly and peaked his head through. He looked at me. I  
nodded looking at the floor. "Don't worry I won't look." He said. He then grabbed my soaked pants at the waste. I felt his fingers gaze my hips. I tensed. He slid the pants off of me. His eyes never left my face though I wouldn't make eye contact  
with him. He kept his promise. He didn't look anywhere he wasn't supposed to. He kept his eyes in a safe place. I relaxed a little.

"Alright, let's get your knee cleaned up." He said holding his hands out for me again. I took his hands and wobbled onto my right leg. Accidentally putting pressure  
on my left leg I almost toppled over. Carlisle caught me. Without saying a word he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom I had slept in the night before. My heart began to pound. He put me carefully onto the bed in a sitting up position.  
"Does it hurt to bend your knee?" He asked. He slowly slid my left pant leg up to my thy. His touch was so soft. I was still unsure about him. I nodded. He began to poke around the outside of my cut. I winced. Even with his gentle hands it still hurt.  
This hurt more than my hand did last night. I looked over to the clock. It was now 5:47am. "I need to clean the cut before I can stitch you up. Your knee is pretty bruised. You should stay off of it for a while." He said. He left the room to go get  
his medical stuff.

Great Max, now I can't walk. What is wrong with me? Why does bad stuff always happen to me? I frowned. Carlisle came back into the room. He pulled out a giant  
q-tip and poured some liquid onto it. "Max, you should really let me numb you." He said before putting the q-tip to my leg. I shook my head no. Needles were defiantly not my thing. He had a worried look on his face. He then pressed the cold cotton  
to my knee. It burned like hell. I cried out in pain. He quickly stopped. "Just leave it, I'll be fine." I said. I had hoped he didn't notice the whimpering in my voice. "Honey, it will get way worse and infected if we just leave it." Carlisle soothed.  
I swallowed hard ignoring the pain in my throat and nodded at him once more. He continued to press the cotton of hell to my knee. I winced every time. Finally he stopped. He gave my hand and unexpected squeeze. I clung onto a pillow as he stitched  
me up. He wrapped my knee up and put a brace on it.

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking at me. I looked up at him then quickly looked away. He put his hand on my shin. "If you'd like to talk, I'd  
be more than happy to listen." His voice was genuine. I blushed. Honestly, I was fighting back tears. I wanted to get everything off of my chest but I couldn't speak. He sat there silently watching me. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Weak.  
Powerless. Broken. I cleared my sore throat once again. "I should go. I really appreciate your help. Thank you." I said lowly. I scooted my legs over to the edge of the bed. Carlisle stood up in front of me, blocking me from trying to stand. He then  
knelt down to my level. "Let me help you. I can help more than just your physical scars." He whispered pushing a piece of hair out of my face. He was so kind. I think he actually meant it. His voice was calming and sweet. He put my legs back onto  
the bed. "How about some hot chocolate?" He smiled.

Carlisle P.O.V

"How about some hot chocolate?" I smiled at her. I wanted to show her that everything was going to be okay. I would protect her. Be there for her. I wanted to  
hold her. I need to earn her trust. I walked out of her room heading to the kitchen beginning to make her hot chocolate. I don't know why I cared for Max so much. There is just something about her that melts my heart. I want her to open up to me so  
I can love her even more. Did I just say love? I sighed. I hadn't felt this way about a woman for over 70 years. The last one proved to be unfaithful. Max seemed more genuine then anyone I had ever met even though she hasn't let me in yet.

I walked back to Max's room and set the hot chocolate on the end table. Then I sat on the edge of the bed next to her legs. All I wanted to do was grab her into  
a big hug. "How about I tell you a little bit more about me." I said. She looked at me for a split second then looked away. She rarely made eye contact. "I'm sure you recognized that I am not human." I took a pause then continued. "I am a vampire.  
I'm 328 years old." I looked at her beautiful face for a reaction. She didn't seem scared. I was relieved. "I'm amazingly fast as you saw and also strong." I didn't say anything about the vamp hearing. I wanted her to be comfortable speaking her mind  
to her self if I wasn't around. "Can I go down stairs?" She asked quietly. "Of course." I scooped her up into my arms and carried her down the stairs. I went slower than I had to so I could hold her longer. I placed my wonderful Max onto the couch.

Max P.O.V

"Now how about you tell me something about yourself?" He was perky. His question caught me off guard. "Oh..uh." I scratched my head. "I'm 98% human and 2% bird.  
I'm 19 years old." I copied his statement for myself. He smiled. I attempted a half smile. He looked relieved.

So he was a vampire? I thought those only existed in fairy tales. I've seen worse though. I've met worse. Or at least I thought so based on Carlisle. I wasn't  
scared of him. He was super kind. It felt like he actually cared about me. He was taking care of me. Fang would have done the same. He was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I began to trust Carlisle a little more. I still couldn't  
look him in the eyes. If I did, I think I may burst into tears. His eyes were so pretty and welcoming. Mine were broken and powerless.

 **Well I got a new story follower so I decided to upload chapter 2 xD R &R**


End file.
